


Red & Green

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea decides to get Barry and Len a fun Christmas present, and the boys have to decide who wears what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattboydsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/gifts).



> This was an idea I had after seeing some funny underwear in the store and decided to flesh out a bit for my Coldflash Secret Santa gift. I hope you like it Jersey!

          “They’re never going to wear these” Hartley says, staring at the gift that Thea has just brought over.

          Thea smirks, twirling the hangers around and giggling mischievously. “Oh, I think you don’t know how persuasive Barry can be.”

          Hartley gives her a look, shrugging as he picks one up. “But really, these in particular? And wait, which is for whom?”

          “I think them arguing over who wears what is going to be the most fun,” Thea says with a smile. She turns on her heel, walking towards the checkout counter. Hartley stumbling as he hurries to follow her along.

          Mark is already at the counter, a few rather racy and lacy lingerie sets hanging over his arm. “For Shawna,” he says as they appear next to him.

          “Oh, too bad, I thought maybe they were for you,” Hartley snickers, eyeing Mark and his items.

          “You wish Hart,” Mark laughs, handing the clerk the clothes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          “Make sure you only open it when you get home,” Thea instructs, faux innocent smile on her face. Barry, of course, being Barry, nods and takes the present underneath his arm as he heads off from the Flarrow Christmas party.

          When he gets home he finds Len sitting on the couch drinking eggnog. “Hey babe,” he says, flashing the present underneath their tree before zipping to the couch and smacking a kiss to Len’s cheek.

          “I’m never going to get used to that,” Len says with a little huff, laying his free hand down on Barry’s knee and smiling that private smile Barry’s come to love so much.

          “You didn’t have a problem with my super speed last night when I was vibrating on your cock?” Barry teases, but as usual he’s the one who ends up flushed, Len just smirking at him as he sips his drink. “Anyway… Thea gave me this present and said it was for both of us, so can we open presents now?”

          Barry is practically bouncing in his seat, and Len has to resist making a crack about his boyish innocence and exuberance because, really, he kind of does want to get laid tonight.

          “Fine, we can open gifts tonight, but we’re starting with our own first,” Len acquiesces, standing and kneeling down to hand Barry his first gift. All of Barry’s gifts are wrapped in red Flash paper that Len laughed about as he bought out the entire stock. He’d planned to hoard it all and use it for everything he needed for his boyfriend, but then he saw this little kid with this adorably sad look on his face and handed one roll to the mother of the child. What, he wasn’t evil all the time, especially now that Flash had come into his life permanently.

          Grabbing the gift, Barry shakes it, trying to determine what it is before opening the wrapping paper.

          “Really Barry? You’re about to open it anyway, why are you trying to guess what it is?” Len asks, but he’s more curious than irritated.

          “This is a tradition Len, don’t mess with my childlike sense of wonder,” Barry snaps back, pecking him quickly before rapidly tearing the paper off. His present, cleverly wrapped to look like something else, is an expensive watch. “Did you steal this Len?”

          Len looks affronted, pulling a receipt out of his pocket as if he’d expected this. “I’ll have you know I do have my own money Barry and I can get you something nice without stealing it.”

          Sighing, Barry, moves to sit on the floor next to his boyfriend, cuddling him. “I’m sorry, that was shitty of me,” Barry says in apology, kissing Len’s cheek. He should know better than that, but old habits die hard for both of them.

          “Its fine, but your gift better be good,” he says reaching for one of the boxes underneath the tree. Of course Barry had decided to go the jokey route as well, all of Len’s presents being wrapped in snowflake paper, Frozen themed paper or tiny little snowmen.

          Len meticulously unfolds and peels back the paper, not ripping anything and carefully setting the used paper aside when he’s done.

          “Wow, are you seriously this anal about unwrapping presents Len?” Barry asks.

          Len gives him a pointed look as he pulls out a very nice cashmere sweater in a dark blue. “Not all of us have to destroy what someone else took time to carefully wrap Barry. Besides, this was, well, its how we always had to open presents.”

          That hurts Barry’s heart, he knows how Lewis was, even if Lisa is the one that talks more about their past than Len who’s content to just forget it all, or at least try, now that Lewis is gone.

          Barry doesn’t say anything more about it until they’ve opened all their other presents save three, one each for each other, and Thea’s. “Ok, Len, I just, can we try this one time?” he asks, handing the present to Len.

          “Try what?”

          “Just rip it open! Don’t take your time, don’t worry about if the paper can be reused, just destroy it.”

          With a sigh Len gives him another look, like he’s insane, but concedes the point and tears into the paper. Of course this would be the one that was extra wrapped and taped at every possible spot, forcing him to actually rip it to shreds to get to the gift inside. By the time he’s done, Len has a wide smile on his face and he’s laughing, pulling the little Captain Cold action figure out and staring at it in awe.

          “I still can’t believe they made me into a toy,” he says, but the smile on his face is nothing like the satisfied smirk he’d had the first time he’d learned about the figure.

          “So, was that fun, getting to just enjoy opening it?” Barry asks, hopeful.

          “It was Barry, thank you,” Len says, leaning over to give Barry a big kiss, slowing it down for a moment. When he finally pulls away, Barry looks a bit dazed, but happy.

          Barry’s last gift is inside a huge box which he opens, only to find another box. “You better not,” Barry warns, opening the second box only to find yet another smaller box. He glares at Len before beginning to use his speed to open the boxes, one after another. Len is laughing, holding up his phone to record Flash’s misery as the boxes shrink smaller and smaller until there’s only one little box left.

          “There better be something actually in here, if it’s another tiny box I swear Len!” Barry threatens, but he’s holding back his own laughter. Inside is a small stack of gift cards to all Barry’s favorite places, including Big Belly Burger and Jitters.

          “Knew the best way to your heart is through your stomach Scarlet,” Len says with a pleased smirk, still chuckling a bit as Barry falls on top of him, giving him a few languid kisses in thanks.

          The kisses get more and more heated, but then Len stops them, pointing to the last present. “We forgot one,” he says, tugging it over and handing it to Barry to open.

          Taking the proffered box, Barry opens it, bright red staining his cheeks as he spies the contents.

          “What is it?” Len asks form his spot beneath Barry. That prompts Barry to pull the items out, a bright green Elf themed jockstrap, and a red Santa thong. Len cracks up, nearly knocking Barry off him with his shaking. “Why would she give us that? I worry about your friends in Starling Red,” he teases.

          “I don’t know!” Barry says voice a bit high and strained. He seems really embarrassed by it, but then his lips turn down and he gets a more thoughtful look. “So wait, who is supposed to wear which?” he asks, holding them both up. It’s no secret that Len is a bit more muscular than him, but the material is stretchy so he’s pretty sure they could both fit in either one.

          “Well obviously the red is supposed to suit you Scarlet, it does match your costume,” Len says, feeling the silky material between his fingers.

          “Or maybe the Santa is for you, because you’re old,” Barry quips, receiving a smack to the arm for his comment. “Hey, I never said I didn’t like old.”

          “How about you come sit in Santa’s lap then, I’ll stuff your stocking,” Len says, and fuck Barry should not be turned on by these awful presents.

          “Only if your promise it won’t be with coal,” Barry says, using his Flash powers to get them both undressed and then in their appropriate underwear, Barry the elf and Len with Santa. By this point Len, while still not fully used to it all, expects that Barry will undress him at super speed from time to time and goes with it.

          “Oh, I think you’ll like my candy cane,” Len teases.

          “Your dick is not nearly bent enough to be a candy cane.”

          “Just shut up and be a good boy for Santa or you won’t be getting your present.”

          “Maybe I want to be on the naughty list,” Barry says, biting his lips as he straddles Len, feeling his bare cheeks rubbing against the silky fabric of Len’s tented Santa thong.

          “Well Scarlet, that can certainly be arranged,” Len smirks, laying them down by the fireplace and kissing him senseless. All in all, it’s the best Christmas he’s ever had.


End file.
